The field of medical imaging has seen significant advances since the time X-Rays were first used to determine anatomical abnormalities. Medical imaging hardware has progressed from modern machines such as Medical Resonance (MR) imaging scanners, Computed Tomographic (CT) scanners and Positron Emission Tomographic (PET) scanners, to multimodality imaging systems such as PET-CT and PET-MRI systems. Because of large amount of image data generated by such modern medical scanners, there has been and remains a need for developing image processing techniques that can automate some or all of the processes to determine the presence of anatomical abnormalities in scanned medical images.
Digital medical images are constructed using raw image data obtained from a scanner, for example, a CAT scanner, MRI, etc. Digital medical images are typically either a two-dimensional (“2D”) image made of pixel elements, a three-dimensional (“3D”) image made of volume elements (“voxels”) or a four-dimensional (“4D”) image made of dynamic elements (“doxels”). Such 2D, 3D or 4D images are processed using medical image recognition techniques to determine the presence of anatomical abnormalities such as cysts, tumors, polyps, etc. Given the amount of image data generated by any given image scan, it is preferable that an automatic technique should point out anatomical features in the selected regions of an image to a doctor for further diagnosis of any disease or condition.
Automatic image processing and recognition of structures within a medical image is generally referred to as Computer-Aided Detection (CAD). A CAD system can process medical images, localize and segment anatomical structures, including possible abnormalities (or candidates), for further review. Recognizing anatomical structures within digitized medical images presents multiple challenges. For example, a first concern relates to the accuracy of recognition of anatomical structures within an image. A second area of concern is the speed of recognition. Because medical images are an aid for a doctor to diagnose a disease or condition, the speed with which an image can be processed and structures within that image recognized can be of the utmost importance to the doctor in order to reach an early diagnosis. Hence, there is a need for improving recognition techniques that provide accurate and fast recognition of anatomical structures and possible abnormalities in medical images.
Localization and segmentation of anatomical structures play an important role across different stages of radiological workflows. In the imaging stage, for instance, locations of anatomical landmarks may help technicians to position high-resolution MR imaging planes. In the reading stage, locations, shapes and sizes of anatomical structures provide additional diagnostic clues. In the reporting stage, by exploiting the locations of anatomical structures, radiologists may describe their findings in a more precise and semantic way. Although anatomy detection and segmentation algorithms have been extensively studied, traditional automatic algorithms usually take a long time (e.g., few seconds or even minutes) to localize and segment anatomical structures, which cannot satisfy the requirements of real-world clinical use cases.